


Aiden & Peter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creeper Peter Hale, Drabble, Gen, Stalking, referenced Aiden/Lydia Martin, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Aiden & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my seventeenth entry.
Relationships: Aiden & Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 2
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Aiden & Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Aiden & Peter Hale square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my seventeenth entry.

Peter Hale stalked Lydia Martin.

"Stalk" sounded so… criminal. Peter preferred "looked in on." He looked in on Lydia. They'd been a thing once. Almost.

Lately Peter noticed this Aiden character around Lydia, _with_ Lydia, a lot. He'd heard they were actually to be married!

Peter wondered what Lydia saw in such an obviously inferior intellect. Possibly something superior physically?

Peter wanted, no, _had_ to know what it was.

Young men about to wed often needed extra cash, Peter knew.

Yes, it would be inappropriate to offer Aiden money so Peter could fondle him but inappropriate never stopped Peter Hale.


End file.
